The Real Challenge Begins
by ColorfulCreater
Summary: Sequel to Challenge Accepted. Mixed signals, heartbreak, love, and friendship. Derek and Penelope trying to figure everything out. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I absolutely DO NOT own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: So I did publish the story. Another update will be posted Friday. This might be 10 chaps with a possible epilogue. The chapters are way shorter too. Hope you enjoy! **

"Mmm! Oh Derek!" She couldn't help the noises coming from her. He felt so good, he always felt so good. Over the past few months they found a number of perfect positions and this was one of their favorites. She was riding him in a fast paced rhythm. She loved the power she felt in this position and he loved the feeling of her taking control. And the view wasn't too bad either, Watching her delectable boobs bounce in front of him was a huge turn on. He smacked her butt. "Oh fuck! Baby Girl! Damn, ride me just like that!"

She was uttering something but it was incoherent. All he could make out was that she was about to cum and something that sounded like hot stuff. "Uhhh, jjdfhd…SO…CLOSE…haawt…suft." He sucked one of her delicious nipples in his mouth and moved one hand to push her sensitive bundle of nerves. She screamed and clenched around his member; milking his own pleasure out. "Ugh! Yea, Baby G…"

The sound of clicking heels knocked him out his memory. Damn, it had been three months since they'd last had any sexual contact of any kind. Three months and four days if you wanted to be specific. He didn't know why they stopped, they just did. He was already in love with her but once they crossed the line into sex, he knew nobody else would due again. Because of that fact, he and his right hand became best mates again. Especially in the last month; it was like every night they spent together was on repeat in his mind. He was constantly hard.

She looked sexy as hell today too. Blouse that showed off her cleavage great, tight pin skirt, fishnet stockings and heels that made him want to bed her over in the office. Her hair was down – he loved when her blonde curls framed her face. And damn, red lipstick too; _my god, what those lips could do…_He shook his head to clear his thoughts and calm himself.

"Morning, Baby Girl."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff." She winked at him.

"You already are, you sexy goddess. Looking that good should be a sin…I'm hard as hell just from you walking over her." He was completely serious but she took it as their normal banter.

"I aim to please." She replied

"You please every time, Sweetheart. I promise." He flashed his thousand watt smile to emphasis his approval.

"Je vous mercie, mon amour. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Paperwork." He huffed. "I'm behind on the last three case reports"

"Aw, the big man has to write." She teased in a baby voice.

"Don't make me spank you. What do you have to do today? You look mighty chipper."

"Ah, my love, I am. I'm finally going on this date with the cute new tech." she beamed just thinking about it. Not because she was particularly excited but just because she kept having to cancel. Derek on the other hand felt the air sucked out the room. _She's going on a date…_When he finally found his voice again all he could stutter out was the word… "D..date?"

She chuckled at his response. "Yes, silly. A date. You've been on plenty. It's where two people go out together, usually dinner. They talk; get to know each other…etc." She swatted his shoulder playfully. Derek was still in shock. However, he managed more than one word this time, and without stuttering this time. "You're going on a date?"

"Yep, you've grasped it." She joked. "He asked two weeks ago but with that case Wisconsin, I didn't have the time and ended up canceling on him twice."

He couldn't stand to hear anymore. "Oh wow. Well, I better get on this paperwork…"

"Umm…ok" she replied. "Talk to you later." She walked back to her office. Usually he'd follow her with his eyes but he was still trying to find the air in the room. _She's going on a date?_

**AN2: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stahp! Now y'all know I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: So I uploaded it today since it's so short. Hope you enjoy. The third chapter will be up next Wednesday (Sept 3). As always Reviews appreciated. And I dont mind critiques. :-)**

After he got over the shock, he couldn't stop thinking. _His Baby Girl was going on a date? With some tech geek no less! How? Why? _It was these very thoughts that led to him busting in to her office.

"You're going on a date?!" he exclaimed.

She was completely shocked. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled. "And, hello to you too." She added.

"I'm sorry about that, Baby Girl. But, I don't get it. We have months of mind-blowing, earth-shattering, pray-to-god sex. Then, three months ago we just stop. And now, NOW! You're going on a date?!" He had so much emotion going through him that he was pacing. He finally stopped and looked her in the eye. "I just don't get it, sweetheart."

She wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling. Yeah the sex was great. Hell, it was amazing but still… "It was a fling, D. We'd talked about it forever and we finally did it. And yes it was mind-blowing, earth-shattering, pray-to-god amazing but that was it, right?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Was she really this obtuse?_ Her words stung. He felt as if he'd literally been slapped. "Baby? All the cuddles and I love you's…was just a 'fling'" The word 'fling' fell from his mouth just as distastefully as it felt to say it.

She paled a little. "You know I didn't mean fling like that, in a bad way. You know I love you too. You're my best friend."

_She really doesn't get it? She really doesn't see how in love with her I am? _His realizations saddened him but all he could access at the moment was anger. "You really don't get it!" was the last thing he yelled before he stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm sad to report that I still am not the owner of criminal minds or their characters :-(**

**AN: I posted on time! Yay me! I have loved the reviews so far. Keep reviewing. With that said, I hope you enjoy. Next chap should be posted next Wednesday. **

She'd clearly missed something but she couldn't for the life of her pin point it. _Was he really upset about her date? He goes on dates all the time! He's slept with half of Virginia! _She gasped at her own thoughts. She didn't mean that. He was her best friend and she knew he wasn't a bad guy. But was he really mad? _I mean it was just sex after all, right? _She really wasn't sure but she knew her best friend was mad and it seemed to be because of her and that was eating her up inside.

*later that night*

James was a nice guy and very cute. He had a boyish charm about him. He was in his late twenties, so he was few years younger but still a nice guy. He had slight build to his body which indicated that computers may not be his only hobby. Unfortunately, Penelope would never know. She was zoned out for most of the date. She kept thinking about Derek and feeling guilty. Then when she thought about Derek, she felt guilty for not being in her date. It was a vicious cycle of guilt happening. She decided she was really going to focus…

"I'm new to Virginia," he was explaining, "I just transferred from the new York office."

"Well, that's interesting. How do you like it so far?" she inquired; she really was trying to be focused.

"It's not that bad, especially since I met a pretty lady like you." He complimented.

"Why, thank you for the compliment," Penelope blushed. He really was cute. She felt no attraction to him at all but he was definitely cute. Her mind drifted back to Derek. _I'll call him tonight and apologize, _she thought.

The rest of the date was a blur. The meal was nice enough but it was clear that she and James would only be friends. They'd met at the restaurant so their date ended in the parking lot.

"I enjoyed tonight," she began, "but..."

"We're better off as friends." He finished.

"Was it that obvious?" she paled.

He laughed. "It's okay, Pen. I enjoyed the night too and completely understand. I didn't feel the click either."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "You're pretty super, James. You're gonna make some girl very happy one day." She kissed his cheek as a final gesture.

"Thanks, Pen, and likewise. See you at work, right?"

"Right." She reassured with a smile.

They both drove away. As Penelope arrived at her apartment, she took out her phone and pressed speed dial 1. After a few rings, the familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Derek's deep voice rang through the phone and made her smile a little. _At least he's answering the phone._

"Does a nickname you're not mad at me anymore?"

It lacked sincere mirth, but he chuckled. "We're cool, Baby." He'd done a lot of thinking. He was mad, and upset, and hurt. But, at the end of the day she was his best friend…even if he was in love with her. He didn't know if she'd ever understand his true feelings but he'd rather have her friendship than lose her. He'd just have to push his feelings down and be the friend she needed.

"I still want apologize, Hot Stuff," she started, "I'm sorry for making you mad and not understanding your feelings."

"Water under the bride, Sweetheart. How was your date?"

"It was okay. We're definitely only friends. He was nice but something was just…lacking."

He couldn't help the smile that came over his face or keep the joy out his voice. "We'll, that's too bad, I guess."

She laughed. "I hear no sympathy in your voice. You're happy, aren't you?"

"I said no such thing," he laughed. "Now take your beautiful self to bed. It's already late and you have to get up early tomorrow."

"Forever my nior hero. Goodnight, love muffin."

"Night, Baby Girl." _Yep. She'll probably never understand my feelings. _With that final thought, he turned out the lights and tried to take his own advice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So I think we all know I don't own Criminal Minds but just in case...I don't own Criminal Minds...**

**AN: So I totally forgot yesterday was Wednesday...But here is the post still. I want to say the next post will be up in a week, two weeks tops but I'm scared to make a promise...Hope you enjoy still!**

It had been a few months since Derek resigned to be the friend. It wasn't that bad. They still hung out, had movie nights, joked, and flirted like mad. Honestly, it was the latter that kept causing him to have to relieve himself. His Baby Girl was a tease and after actually having her he could quite vividly picture her words. Aside from that though, things were pretty normal again. They were having a Saturday morning cartoon fest today: pajamas, Fruity Pebbles, and Looney Toons. She'd already finished her cereal, so she was resting her feet in Derek's lap while musing about the show. "Over 20 years and he still hasn't caught that bird." She remarked.

Derek chuckled "He's come close though..."

Changing the subject, Derek asked, "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Personally, spending the day with his Baby Girl would always be his plans but since he had no claims, he had to ask.

It was a few minutes before Derek realized she didn't answer. He looked over at her and she looked like one of the unsubs when they were withholding information. _Oh no, this won't due, _he thought. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, Derek."

"No nickname, no eye contact. Yep, definitely not telling me something…"

She snapped at him, "Don't profile me."

"Inexplicable anger. Yep, definitely not telling me something…" he continued. She shot him a glare. He merely smiled and remarked, "I have my tactics…" With that said he wrapped his arm around her ankles and started tickling her feet. She immediately started squirming and yelling for him to stop. She was laughing so hard you could barely make the words out. She finally conceded and yelled "Ok! Ok!" He stopped and waited for her to begin... When she didn't start talking, he made the motion to start tickling her again but then she caved.

"I have a date…" she said "Well, another date…a third date to be exact."

His body stiffened and he released her feet. She sat up. She couldn't read him. Years of practice made him good at hiding emotions. However, she didn't think quiet was a good thing. The only thing making noise at this point was the TV.

"Well, say something." She said

"Why didn't you tell me about this guy sooner? Three dates is pretty serious. And who is he?"

"I know how you can be. You get super over protective…" He stated to object that claim but she chimed back in before he could, "and while I appreciate your over protectiveness sometimes it scares guys away." She finished. His inner voice was screaming: _Damn right it scares them away because you're mine._ However, his actual voice asked: "Ok. We'll who is the guy?"

"His name is James… she immediately saw the question on his face, "Not the same James as a couple of months ago, a different James. This James is a professor at the college. This will be our third date. He's nice and funny and doesn't have record and I like him."

He studied her for a while before he answered, "Well, ok then. If you like him, I trust you." He swallowed the lump in his throat to get the next words out. "I hope you two have a great time tonight…but not too great." He smiled.

"Thanks, Hot Stuff"

He kissed her forehead as his heart broke a little, "No problem, baby girl."

*Later that night/phone call*

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"It went great, D! He kissed me tonight too. I really like him." She sighed into the phone.

He felt an all too familiar feeling. One he felt often when his Baby Girl was involved, his heart was breaking again. Still though, he pushed down his hurt and mustered up some encouraging words. "That's wonderful. I'm glad you're happy. That's all that matters, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Derek. That means a lot to me." She replied. "See you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, baby. Goodnight."

**AN2: So, this chapter is finished. Let me know what you think by reviewing. As you can see, it's moving pretty quickly. That's just kind of how it's set up right now. Oh, and if you're worried they're not gonna end up together...stop worrying. Lol, I'd never keep them apart permanently. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Lo Siento but I don't own Criminal Minds...**

**Author's Note: So obviously it's been a minute. Completely sorry about that. I got a job (FINALLY) and it's taking up any spare time I ever had. So now my life is school and work and sleep. BUT! Here's an update. It's short but this story was designed to have short chapters so...yeah. Hope You enjoy. Just so you know, Italicized words are thoughts of the characters.^_^**

**OH YEAH!: Got some really great reviews with constructive criticism. Totally thanks for that! :)**

Derek seemed to be very in his thoughts today. One month exactly one had passed since Penelope and James became "official." Honestly, that word was stupid. Whether she was with James or some other wannabe, she was always going to be his. He was nice enough. Probably one of the better men she'd dated. He'd never measure up though. Truly, the guy was annoying to Derek. He'd be hanging out with his Baby Girl then James would call and she'd leave. He was too needy for Derek's liking. Didn't the guy have friends? Ugh, at least he had her today. She was coming over later and they were going to have a movie day. They'd just finished a terrible case and just in time for the weekend. It took some doing but he convinced her to spend Saturday with him watching movies. He had to offer homemade cupcakes but it was worth it.

There was a knock at the door. He smiled, she was here.

"Hey, Hot Stuff."

She smiled up at him, "Isn't that my line?"

He gave her his best thousand watt smile, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Baby. Ready for hours of movies with a Sexy Adonis?" They walked into the house as he took her coat.

"I didn't know Reid was gonna be here." She teased.

He raised his hand to his chest as if he was just hit, "You wound me." He replied with mock hurt.

"You know I love you, silly. Now what I really want to know is where the cupcakes are at?"

"I knew you only used me for my food, for shame. They're in the kitchen."

*some time later*

"Wine was a great *hiccup* idea" she giggled.

"Baby, Are you drunk?"

She laughed. "Of course not, silly….However, I might be tipsy"

He couldn't help but laugh. She was only on her second glass. Somehow it slipped his mind that his girl was a lightweight.

"My Baby Girl is drunk!" he laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me" she pouted.

He tried to stop, "I'm sorry, you're right. I won't *laughter* sorry. Seriously, I won't laugh." He couldn't help himself though. In no time he was clutching his stomach in laughter. Before he knew it, a pillow was thrown at his head. That stopped him.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" he asked confused.

She knew this might spark something but she wasn't just going to be laughed at. She stuck her tongue out at him in a mixture of jest and protest, "So what if I did?" she laughed.

"Oh no! This means war." With those words declared he threw a pillow at her. They were now having a full out pillow fight like a couple of teenagers. Pillows were thrown about left and right. Penelope was running behind the couch and ducking for cover. Derek was dodging pillows left and right. Laughter filled the room as did clutter.

"You must have forgotten that I know your weakness" he teased. He knew just the way to take her down and win once and for all.

She knew exactly what he was talking about too. She didn't want to beg so she took the tougher route. "Derek, don't" she warned.

"Too late" he laughed. In seconds he was over her tickling her sides. She couldn't stop squirming and laughing under him. His weight prevented her movement and her muscles grew weak from the attack. Her words were coming out mumbled between laughs.

"Please (laugh) Please (laugh) Stop. I can't (laugh) take it." She was still laughing and squirming. She was getting tired but the tickling wouldn't allow her body to rest. "Ok! OK! I GIVE!" She yelled.

He paused his movements. "What'd you say?" He asked wanting to revel in his win. Of course he heard her but he was going to make her repeat it.

She was out of breath but still smiling. "I give. You win. Now please stop."

"Well…Since you asked nicely…I suppose..." He went to get off of her but she grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it him. _I knew it! _he thought.

"I knew you were naughty" he teased as he resumed his tickling attack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…OH PLEASE….HAHA…I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME." She yelled trying to wiggle her way away from his strong arms.

He stopped and looked at her. They both burst out laughing. They really were acting like a couple of kids instead o a couple of FBI Agents. He was still on top of her as he looked around. She followed his eyes at the gigantic mess that they made of his living room.

"I didn't know I had this many pillows...We really made a mess" he laughed. The table was pushed to the side, pillows occupied multiple corners, the couch was askew, and even a lamp lay on the floor. "It's your fault you know" he teased.

They banter began to flow naturally and before she could think she spoke and taunted him, "So you gonna punish me now?"

Somehow those words caused the air to change. It was electric, charged, and hot. He realized his position over her and his erection grew naturally. He knew she could feel it against her leg. His eyes heated to a smoldering onyx color. "Damn, you're beautiful." He breathed.

She could feel his hard member. All thoughts of a boyfriend let her head as she grew wet.

He was having an inner battle. _Don't do it, _he told himself. _She has a boyfriend…but she's mine. Just one kiss…just one. _He knew he shouldn't but it was like he couldn't control himself. He began moving his face down to hers…

**AN2: Mini cliff hanger...Lol next chapter should be up no later than next Thursday (Oct 9th) (That's my one "get all the work from the week done" day) Please review. Feel free to tell me what you think is going to happen or what should happen. I might just take your suggestions. Also fore warning, the next two chaps are going to be kinda smutty (as requested)...O.O I'm still working on writing smut so bare with me through them. So go review! Tell your friends about the story, get them to review. Be mean (not too mean please), be nice, be critical! IDC, JUST SAY SOMETHING!**

**P.S. I'm kind of realy sleepy even though I have to go to work in an hour so that's why I keep typing bolded lettering. Also that song "Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)" is in my head.**

**Last thing (promise): I have a question, what's our ideal partner like?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I no own cCriminal Minds**

**An: Look at me! Updating on time! Whoo! So this may be, kind of, smutty...*blush***

He began moving his face down to hers…

Her thoughts were racing and the wine wasn't slowing them down. _I have a boyfriend…but Derek…just one kiss…just one…_

She breathed his name "Derek…"

Their lips were locked. The kiss started slow, soft. All his feelings came rushing forward and he just wanted to feel her…to remember. Remember her, her body, her taste that was distinctly Penelope. It had been too damn long since his girl was under him.

Her world was immediately set on fire. Somehow she forgot how wonderful of a kisser he was…how wonderful of a lover he was. She always tried to pin point it but all she could come up with was the term Derek. He was unique. James was nothing like this. _James! _She remembered her boyfriend. Her loving, trusting, boyfriend. _I shouldn't be doing this. _She wanted to stop, should have stopped but she couldn't. She didn't have the will power.

His tongue asked for entrance and her lips parted naturally - her tongue seeking out his. They danced together in perfect unison while still keeping the gentleness. He cupped her cheek. The feel of her skin under his fingertips again had him shaking in desire. He had to look at her. Reluctantly, he pulled his lips from hers. Hers eyes fluttered open and he saw all the love she used to reserve for only him. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He needed her.

In an instant, he saw the love fade and saw the guilt surface. _No, baby, _He thought, _this is right. Don't back away. _She started to speak, "Derek…we sh-" Before she could finish he kissed her again. The love was still there but the passion had multiplied. Soft was gone and replaced with urgency, with need. Her thoughts faded away and were replaced with her moans into his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to pull him closer. He wanted the same. His arms, now at her side pulled her further down so he was in line with where he longed to be. He began a soft rocking motion to show his passion had only grown and was fighting to get out of his pants. One hand held her butt close so their pelvises interlocked while the other slid under her shirt.

The feel of her skin against his hand pulled a moan out of him. _Mine…_ He cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple all the while making love to her mouth. She wanted him in her…needed him. "Derek…" she breathed again. She began rocking her pelvis upward. There were too many clothes and she needed him in her pussy. She moved her hand down between them and squeezed his dick. The action made him falter.

She kissed away his surprise as she started to rub his member. Moans filled the room as hands wandered. He lifted himself off of her momentarily. The loss of contact was great but the void was quickly filled when his shirt left his body and was flung across the room. She could only stare as she took in the sight of his sculpted body that she deprived herself of. However, he didn't just stare. He removed her shirt, taking the time to pay homage to her beautiful twins. He sucked her nipples into his mouth and she screamed from ecstasy. His hands worked her bottoms as his mouth worked her top.

"Derek…please." She was moaning her pleas. "I need you"

"Mmm" he rubbed her nub of pleasure as he began sucking on her neck. "Say it again…" he whispered into her ear. She was leaving scratches on his back as she tried to get her body closer to her desire.

"I need you." She breathed.

He locked his lips on hers again as he unfastened his pants. Finally, his rigid member was free.

He looked her in the eyes, pouring all the love and desire he felt into her. He rubbed his dick up and down her slick pussy. "Please…" she begged again.

"I love you" he professed as he drove his dick into her….

**An2: *blush* Next chapter will be up Thursday. Review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****Guess who owns Criminal Minds! ...not me...**

**An: Not sure when the next chap will be up but hope you enjoy this chapter...more smut so of course more blush...Lol Review please.**

"I love you" he professed as he drove his dick into her….

The sensation was so great and overwhelming. Both of their worlds exploded. Penelope clenched around him as her first orgasm overtook her. Derek was trying desperately to keep it together. His eyes were black, focused on her. It had been so long since he'd been in her and watching her cum…. Good lord, she was so beautiful when she came. He wanted to cum in her but he had to make this last - for both of them.

As she came down from her first high, he gave her soft peck then began a slow rhythm. Each stroke, he was aware of who was under him. It was Penelope, his baby girl, his love. Penelope's orgasm was building again. He wanted to go slow- god, he wanted to go slow...but he couldn't. He gripped her hips and started pounding her hard and fast. Sounds of flesh clashing and grunted moans filled the room.

"Fuck baby, you're still so damn tight." He grunted. "And so damn wet. You're perfect. Fuck, you're mine!"

She could barely speak through her pleasure. Memories were flashing through her, her body felt on fire, and her thoughts were jumbled. Noises she hadn't made in months were bursting out her along with a series of moans. When she went to talk, all that could be made out was a mumbled phrase but that's all that was needed. "Fuck…me." In an instant, her world was shattered again as she reached her peak and screamed his name…"DEEEERRRRREEEEKKK!" She clung desperately to him, leaving scars on his back.

He hisssd in a mix of pain and pleasure. He could feels her walls clenching around him. He thrust in her a few more times before allowing her to rest. When she came down again, she realized he was still hard. "Derek?" she questioned.

His eyes were still smoldering ferociously as he replied "It's not over yet." It was so primal. She didn't know why she was surprised but her pussy flooded with another gush of wetness. _How could this man be so much? _she wondered. Her entire being was on high alert, only he did that to her. He flipped them so he was on his back and she towered over him. "Ride me." He commanded her.

Without hesitation she began to ride him. Their connection deepened. She knew she was gonna go over the edge. "I'm going to cum again" she breathed. He watched her intently as she rode over him. Her tits bounced with her and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Derek closed his eyes, savoring the moment, the feeling, everything. He grasped her ass as he began guiding her movements. He was lifting and slamming her back down with such force that he was repeatedly hitting her G-spot.

"Fuck, baby girl. Fuck. So damn good." He thrust up into her. Everything was too much and he blew his load deep within her as she screamed her pleasure in unison. She milked his cock until they were both she collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted this moment to last. He needed to savor the feeling of her in his arms. He could tell she was dozing off. He kissed her lips then pecked her forehead.

"I love you, Baby Girl. Rest now."

"I love you too, Hot Stuff." Soon she was sleep in his arms. He held her close and wished it could always be this way...

Her phone vibrated on the couch. He grabbed so it wouldn't wake her. _Who would dare call and ruin this?_

The caller ID read "James." He was brought back to reality as he remembered she had a boyfriend, remembered he was just a casual fuck to her, remembered she didn't actually love him.

He tossed her phone to the side and held her closer. He had her now, in this moment, that's all he wanted to think about. His last words before he drifted voiced his truth: "We're meant be." He whispered them into her hair, "Don't forget when you wake up. Please, baby."

**An2: So...what you think is going to happen next?**


End file.
